


Incineroar's Desires

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Barbed Penis, Children, Eventual Romance, Gay, M/M, Mpreg, Pokephilia, blowjob, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Our marriage, just like nearly every other marriage in our village, was not our choice but the chief's. Still, many others settled down and learned to love each other, usually instantly. But this didn't work for me. No, not for the fire-type Pokemon that was so cold towards me, his "wife."





	1. Chapter 1

Keeping the population of the village stable was the damn near the hardest thing the chief of Tapu village had to do. Many would often leave the village, for they felt it was not appropriate for their lifestyle, or at times, human children would become a rare breed.

Our village was one of few who believed the strongest form of bond between Pokemon and man was family, not as trainer and master as others would have thought. Beating Pokemon to do one’s bidding is the most immoral act one could do within the village. Us humans were taught that if any one species were to be slaves, it should be humans.

This philosophy was created by the first forefathers of my clan within the Tapu Village. This wild idea spread, the truth of human inferiority was learned by the Pokemon and shunned by neighboring clans. The Pokemon that resided nearby had taken a liking towards our clan, for we were the first to be truly humble. The Pokemon made requests that us clansmen fulfilled, but they did not believe in slave labor either, so they helped us in return without our asking.

Before long, some Pokemon had settled in with the humans of our clan. The working bond and friendship became proof of a world where two different kinds of life could coexist. Eventually, as Pokemon and man became closer, a theory became realized.

A woman had copulated with a Pokemon friend of hers, but had managed to create Pokemon offspring. This sudden and strange birth of life brought forth many questions, some of morality and some of wonder. A question of wonder was answered by the clan’s physician, and this answered consequently answered the question of morality.

The physician theorized that mankind used to be Ditto, eons past. Many were outraged at the remark, until the doctor explained that humankind, both male and female, could breed with a Pokemon of any gender to produce the Pokemon’s offspring, much like a Ditto. It had not yet been proven that a man could breed with a male Pokemon or a female could breed with a female Pokemon, and not many wanted to try. It seemed like it was sin, until years later a man announced he was impregnated by a male Pokemon. The village was in shock, and when that man gave birth to a live Pokemon, the entire village believed the doctor.

The question of morality still stuck. Anyone who had reproduced with a Pokemon were usually shunned or mocked, but a movement suddenly came. If mankind are capable of reproducing with Pokemon, then surely it is the will of the gods to do so. The gods do not make mistakes, thus the gods must want humanity to live alongside Pokemon not just as friends, but as lovers.

This idea spread throughout the village. More and more people began realizing their affection for their Pokemon friends, but then the human population within the village began to slowly diminish. Something had to be done or else humans within the village would no longer exist, so the clan chief made a drastic decision: Arranged marriage.

Marriage had always been a decision of free-will. Love who a person should love, and let them not be judged. But this philosophy was beginning to kill the village, so it had changed to “love is eventual, with whom matters not.” 

Thus began a dictatorship, one man dictating who would love whom. It was hard to argue that it was ineffective. The population rose at a constant equilibrium between human life and Pokemon life, and many were already matched with whosoever they desired. Humans were especially picky, but most Pokemon cared not who they reproduced with, so long as they reproduced. People began to argue that it was not love, but when chief-decided divorce loomed over families that had been married for years, the people no longer bickered.

So, at the young age of sixteen, me, Korro, and plenty others waited in line for the chief of the Tapu village to decide to whom our love would be spared for. The deciding factors are unknown by everyone aside from the chief, but it was obvious what some were.

For boys such as I:   
The build of the body. Men who were masculine or were smart were granted human women so that the best of their race may be born. Men who were not were given male or female Pokemon.  
The speculated need for a specific breed of Pokemon. Weaker bodied men were generally paired with Pokemon that the chief believed would be useful in the future.  
Relationship with a person or Pokemon. This is why most people are content with the choice made for them. The chief of my village makes sure to know everyone very well, so he knows which couple would make an excellent relationship.

I myself wanted a human women. One in particular, but my heart broke when I heard the chief married her to another person that was tougher than I. So, I kept my standards low so that I would not be disappointed. Any human girl for me would be fine, so long as it was not the smelly girl Nerry. Still, though I had my wishes, my small stature and rather childish physical features almost guaranteed that I would be paired with a Pokemon. I couldn’t imagine myself with one, but I knew my worst hopes would come true when I stepped forward to hear from the old man himself.

“Korro!” The chief said with enthusiasm, as if to reassure me. “Yours was a tough one, but I think you two will get along just fine.” I saw him start writing with his fingers on two sheets of paper, one for me and one for the records. He smiled as he handed one to me, but I could see the hint of guilt in his eyes. I placed my eyes upon the words written in black ink, “Korro the Budding and Ike the Caring Incineroar.”

My heart sank to my knees. I frowned and nearly cried as I walked out of the way, unable to meet the chief’s eyes as he said, “Ike is cutting wood, you should tell him of the wonderful news!” I’d rarely spoken to Ike, only as a child. And “Caring” was a fat lie, for a fire-type Pokemon he was the coldest bastard you could ever meet. I gulped and swallowed my pride and dreams to look for Ike.

I complained in my head, perhaps out loud as well as I walked to the village outskirts. Ike has been, well, Ike for as long as I can remember. Isn’t he too old for me? Why couldn’t I at least get a female Pokemon? Does Ike even want a mate?

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by one more question: What is the sex going to be like?

I couldn’t imagine another person’s penis going up inside of me. I hadn’t even thought about it before, but between a male human and a male Pokemon, that was the only way to reproduce. Oh gods, I’m not going to be able to sit right for the rest of my life. I was scared for my own asshole, which may sound funny but I genuinely was. It was either going to be completely sexless or completely painful.

Some Pokemon were given their own houses, that was also a deciding factor but a minor one since a family with a human would generally be given one. “I-Ike?” I yelled, almost regrettably. The Incineroar set his cutting axe down beside a piece of wood he had just axed down, then turned his head to me with a rather pissed off expression. I waved the marriage certificate in the air, trying to announce in an informative tone rather than a depressed one, “We’re married, I guess.” Ike just ignored it and went back to chopping wood, as if he didn’t care. “Caring my ass.” I scoffed.

I walked behind the large cat Pokemon and asked, “Can I go inside your house?” He gave no answer, which annoyed me. “Fine.” I murmured seconds later, assuming he didn’t care if I did or not.

I crept open the door of the average-sized wooden home Ike had built long ago. It was kept rather clean, but only because it was so empty. There was food, but that was pretty much it. The table was too small for two, and there wasn’t separate beds like I had illogically hoped. I wasn’t sure what I expected, maybe some sort of a secret hobby but there was nothing… Ike was just Ike, cold and boring.

There wasn’t much to do in his home, and by tradition, I was basically his bitch for the rest of my life. I wanted to cry, my life had just suddenly fallen apart but I kept myself distracted, thinking of anything else. I somehow managed to keep myself entertained in my thoughts for an hour before I saw Ike come in. I stood up from the bed I was simply sitting on and waited for him say something to me, but Ike didn’t even look at me as he walked into the kitchen and snarfed down a loaf of bread. He didn’t even acknowledge we were married. How could I love him?

Incineroar grabbed one of few books from the shelf and made his way to me. I thought he was going to say something but he only nudged me out of the way before lying on his bed. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the other side and sat at the edge. Incineroar just read his book while I sat in angered silence. Finally, after a long moment, I finally asked, “As your new… wife,” Gods, I hate to admit it but that’s what I was, Incineroar was three times my size. In Tapu village, the person determined to bear the child was the wife while the other was the husband. In Pokemon-human relationships of the same gender, it could only be the human that could bear the child. “is there anything you need me to do?” Incineroar sat in silence, then finally spoke. “[Yeah, don’t bother me.]”

Gods… I had to get through to him somehow. The only way I could have a chance at getting someone else to marry was by having his child first, since that is the ultimate goal of this marriage anyway. That was the only way I could divorce, I hated these rules.

“Who did you have in mind for, you know, your wife?” I asked, trying to spark a conversation. “[Didn’t care.]” He mumbled, eyes still focused on the book. “Well… is there anything you like?” Ike simply said, “[Silence.]” I shook my head and calmly said, “Thing is, we’re married now. Anything you need from me and I’ll do it.” The Incineroar did nothing but flip to the next page. I sighed and asked, “I can cook supper, anything you’d like?” My new husband answered, “Fish soup.”

I got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. Strangely enough, there was a decent array of food items in the home. I made sure that what I needed wasn’t missing, but as I would have thought, there wasn’t any fish.


	2. Chapter 2

I headed out to the market, finally stepping out into the sun after a couple hours in Ike’s dull home. It was nearing night, the sun was beginning to set, but the market was busy with people around this time. I made my way to the stalls until I saw a friend of mine. “Ano!” I called out, waving my hand. He turned his head and smiled and we both made our way to each other. Comparing my luck with his, I asked, “Who’d you get?” Ano smiled and said, “Cleon, you know, the Mudsdale that hauls the hay.” Ano’s body shape was similar to mine, so I supposed it was no surprise to see him married to a Pokemon. We were both rather unfortunate, but I was surprised to see him happy with his new husband. “What about you?” Ano asked in return. I glumly responded, “Ike the Incineroar.” Ano had a sad pathetic look on his face. “I know, I haven’t been able to get more than a sentence out of him.” I said to him. “I’m sure you’ll break the ice at some point.” He tried to assure me. Changing the subject, I asked, “How are you and Cleon?” His smile returned and he answered, “At first, I wasn’t sure how I felt about it. I had been friends with Cleon for a while, you know, but not that close. When I came to his home to tell him, he was so happy to know that it was me that was arranged to marry him. I got to know him better and, gods, I think I’m in love already.” I smiled for Ano, at least he found someone compatible. Then Ano added, “But… he’s a horse, the biggest one at that. I think he’ll kill me if we have sex.” I guess he was right, in that regards they weren’t compatible at all. Some Pokemon were too dangerous for humans to marry, I’m not sure how Mudsdale fit the bill. “Well, I need to head back home. Mudsdale wants to try a human meal, since he doesn’t have hands he can’t cook.” Ano began walking past me and we both waved goodbye. I turned my attention back to the fish stall, but couldn’t help feeling happy for Ano.

I returned home with hefty pounds of fish. Incineroar had fallen asleep, but we still had to eat so I cooked anyway. The noise didn’t wake him as I spent the next hour boiliing a rather aromatic mixture of vegetables and fish. The spices he had were good, but they were definitely on the spicy side of things.

When I set out the bowls of soup on the table, I walked to the bed to wake him. I set my hand on his arm, noticing just how coarse his fur was. I shook him, but I felt just how toned his muscles were as I did so. I was confused as to how he got those, it didn’t look like he did anything all day. I was jealous of Pokemon for having muscles just naturally like that. Men had to work all day just to get even close. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Ike opened his eyes and got up. He silently walked to the table and pulled a chair for himself and sat down. I did the same on the opposite end. We ate in silence, though he was eating noticeably faster.

After finishing his bowl, Ike asked, “Korro, was it?” “Yes.” I answered, unable to speak more because of my burning mouth. “You’re weak on the spices.” That was the first full sentence that I heard him speak. My mouth was on fire but I was fuming, but I chose not to let it out. I ate my food and that was it. I didn’t want to say or do anything more. 

When bedtime came, I thought it awkward to have to sleep next to Ike. I hesitantly stripped myself of my clothes, though I thought I felt Ike’s gaze on my bare back, I saw him looking away when I turned. We both walked into the bed together, sleeping on opposite ends. Ike slept with his back towards me, cold as always. There wasn’t a blanket, since he was a fire-type he didn’t need one. It was either sleep in my clothes or sleep closer to Ike, since he irradiated body heat. I chose the latter and close to him, only to find the fur on his back extremely uncomfortable to sleep against. I sucked it up and went to sleep anyway.

A week into our marriage, I had gotten nowhere with him. Ike spoke one sentence to me a day and that was all he could muster. I learned where he worked, which was at the orphanage for children and Pokemon for some reason. I hadn’t seen him there, so maybe I shouldn’t judge. My job, however, had been as one of the chief’s scribes, which was why I felt ultra-betrayed at his decision.

Night came and I had just spoken to the last of my friends about their marriage. I felt out of place because I was the only one not happy about the choice that was made for them. Of course, many of them had been stuck with Pokemon because they were relatively weak like me, that’s why we got along. A few of them had been paired with human women because they were fortunate enough to be smart, but not I.   
That night I went to bed angry and sad, but I was inching further away from Ike each night. Thoughts of misfortune swirled in my head and I found myself in tears soon after. I wanted to blame someone but did not know who. I tried not to make noise as I cried silently, but the sniffles gave it away. Ike had heard me.

All of my worries dissipated for a moment when Ike grumbled, turned around, and wrapped one heavy arm around me. Finally I felt at peace as I snuggled closer to his chest, finding the coarse fur rather inviting and comfortable to be up against. I could tell Ike felt humiliated doing this, but I felt nothing but calm. I stopped crying, feeling embarrassed but warm. I fell asleep in Ike’s embrace, and was glad to see that I awoke still in his arms. I was getting to him.

I noticed someone limping at the market the day after. I rushed after him as soon as I recognized who it was. “Ano!” I said, putting my hand at his back. “Korro, hi. You’re smiling.” I told him about the night before and he seemed to be happy for me as well. “Told you that you’d get to him sooner or later.” He told me while trying to correct his posture. “What’s up with the limp?” I asked concernedly. Ano quieted his voice and said with a smile, “So it went from blowjobs to actual sex last night.” I pulled him aside to a more private area and said, “I want to hear all about it.”

“You know I’ve been preparing to take his size for days, and I thought I was ready last night. I try to put his penis inside of me and it took such a long time but I finally got his head in. I felt so full but it was the greatest thing I’ve ever felt. I try putting more but it started to hurt too much, so I just moved my body on the few inches inside of me. I guess I wasn’t thinking and his dick expanded inside of me and nearly tore me in half. I told you before that when Mudsdale cums, he could fill a bucket easily. I spent hours trying to get it to stop leaking from inside of me.” I gave him a wholehearted smile. “Nice job.” Then I asked, “are you pregnant?” Ano shook his head no, which I wasn’t surprised about. There was a very small chance of a Pokemon impregnating a human male, some people go at it every day for years and still not bear child. “Do you want to fuck Ike?” Ano asked quietly. I thought it over and said, “No. I couldn’t even imagine it, but I know I’ll have to at some point. Are there any tips you have?” My friend only answered, “Relax, that’s all I can say.” He hobbled off after that suggestion.

Days passed and I had gotten nowhere aside from snuggling every night. He never spoke to me and I still knew nothing about him. My disappointment reemerged and I wasn’t satisfied with just a little bit of his warmth at night. I was his wife for fucks sake, why couldn’t he treat me like one?

I had a day off from my job that one day. There was nothing to do at home since it was always kept clean anyway. My friends were all working and the last time I visited Ano’s home, I saw him covered from head to toe in Mudsdale’s cum. I didn’t want to see that or anything similar again, so I decided to see what Incineroar was up to.

The orphanage was on the other side of the village, which was probably why I had never seen him working there before. I made my way there and saw the quaint little home owned by an old woman, who took care of the children along with a few other helpers. I peaked inside the window and saw Ike, but he was smiling for the first time I’d seen in my life. He looked like he was in heaven, playing with human and Pokemon children. I stared in awe at his singular enjoyment… and got an idea.

I turned away from the window and headed back home, plotting and scheming the entire way there. I knew how to get his attention, I just had to act less like a wife and more like a child. Clingy, less independent, force that love onto him as it was forced onto me. My lack of height and my body type already fit the bill of a prepubescent teenager anyway, I just had to use it to my advantage. But first, I should ask the village chief for help. I rerouted to the largest building within the village.


	3. Chapter 3

I knelt down in front of the man splendored in jewelry, the one who had fated me with Ike. “Chief, I ask for your assistance in my husband and I’s marriage.” The village chief nodded, allowing me to raise myself in his presence. “I was wondering how long it’d take before you came to me. I already know of the matter, boy. Ike can be a hard one to understand and get warmed up to, but I’m sure you’ve already seen that with children, that is the exception.” I nodded yes and he continued. “Many Incineroars are similar in that regard, their hearts are with the young, though they lack the social cues to produce their own. That is why they are so rare and that is why I entrusted you with Ike. He is the last of his kind on this island, don’t let him drive himself to extinction. You and Ike must create a family, even he cannot deny that desire.” I suddenly felt an emotional boost, I was entrusted with the fate of a species, maybe I was lucky. “I’ll try my best.” I told him, bowing down in thanks and reverence.

The chief had fueled my goal to romance my husband. I needed his love, for moral accomplishment if none else. Though the way that the Chief had worded it made it sound as if divorce at any time was off the table, no matter how many baby Incineroars I would spit out. I sure hoped that wasn’t the case, but maybe if I did get through to Ike, I wouldn’t need to.

Still, I had no idea how to get through to him. All I had to go off was that he liked being around children. Being childish would not work, or he’d feel a fatherly affection or pure annoyance instead. I could have tried and bribed him into sex, but it wouldn’t be sincere and that’s what I want my first time to be. I had to chip away at him, and I guess I already have with our nighttime habits. I just don’t know where to chip next.

I went back home with more questions than answers. Cooking and cleaning was the life I was put into, but most of my time was spent doing nothing. I looked from wall-to-wall and found myself disgusted at how empty it was. It needed a renovation, desperately. I was wondering what Incineroar spent all his money on, or if he just kept it stashed away. His home was extremely minimalistic, though then I remembered the cost of books and the small collection he had. 

Most books were imported from other regions since the Kalos region wasn’t a big bookmaker, our small island especially. We offered food and not much else for trade. I picked up one book from the shelf… a romance novel. I looked at another, and another, then another until I realized they were all romance novels. How could someone like him enjoy romance books? I wondered if he secretly wanted to be close to me, but was just too shy and embarrassed to show it.

When Ike came back home, I asked him, “So, you read only romance?” I heard him mutter, “[It’s all they have.]” I scoffed and said, “Doubtful. Surely they make other genres.” Ike waved me away and said, “[Check the market, you’ll see. Grab some fish on the way back.]” I was starting to believe him, but I needed to make sure. I headed out with some coin in hand.

I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw that Ike was right, all that was imported was romance novels. “Why are there so many?” I asked the person selling them. “’Cause no one ever reads ‘em. We get them for cheap compared to other books, they’re the only ones we can afford.” I then asked, “How come other villages get other genres?” The stall owner shrugged and replied, “Probably because only a handful of shitheads in this village can read.” I guess he was right, I was the only person in my friend group that could read. I took a look at the selection in front of me and found a love-story about starting a family. “I’ll buy this.” I told him, handing him some money, then said under my breath, “Let’s see if he learns from this one.”

After buying some more fish, I headed back home. As soon as I entered, I said, “Got you a present, like couples usually do.” I waved the book in the air and he saw it, “[Told you that’s all they sell.]” I admitted that he was right then set it down on the table. “In return, you can give me a kiss.” Ike growled and said, “[Or I could go the market and get another one.]” I smiled and said, “A kiss is cheaper, and it’s right here.” Ike grumbled under his breath and got up from his bed. He came over to me and then gave a peck on my cheek. Unsatisfied, I said, “We’re married, you can do better. On the lips.” I saw an angry look on his face as he thought it over. I felt a paw grab my face from the underside and raise my head as for a short but memorable second, his lips and mine finally met. I closed my eyes during that second and the book was swiped from the table as he pulled himself away. I heard him cursing under his breath as he went back to bed, flipping the book to its first page. I silently celebrated as I started to make our dinner.

Ike didn’t keep me in his arms that night, probably didn’t want to give me another win over him. I didn’t mind, I just nestled close to his back to keep warm.

Nearly a week after, I heard shouts outside our home. “Eclipse! It’s an eclipse!” I heard someone shouting outside. Usually, I would not given two shits about something like that, but it was an excuse to go somewhere with Ike. It was a chance to further our relationship, I couldn’t miss it. “We have to go see!” I shouted to Ike, who was finishing up the book I had gotten him. “We have to.” Ike didn’t care either, “[No we don’t.]” He muttered, turning a page. “I’ll buy you another book if we do, no kisses.” Ike didn’t say another word, but that was because he was on the last page. I watched him finish the final sentence before agreeing. “[Fine. Let’s go.]”

We stepped out the door together. The sky was a beautiful orange, but the sun was blocked by the shadow of the moon. “Let’s go.” I said, grabbing Ike’s large hand in an attempt to lead him. “[We don’t need to go anywhere, I can see it from here.]” I tried tugging him away but he was too strong for me. “To the Couple’s Hill.” I said through strained teeth. He was really hesitant about going, but he knew it was the only way I was going to get him the book. “[Fine.]”

I tried holding hands with him the way there, but he swiped my grasp away each time. We walked in awkward silence as we approached the hill. I looked for a spot to sit at and saw another friend of mine, watching not the eclipse but the eyes of his husband Neptune, a Primarina. Before I sat down with them, Incineroar went off somewhere and informed me, “[I’ve got to piss.]” I let him go then I sat beside my friend named Nahele. His attention turned to me, and he had a look of surprise on his face. “Korro! Never thought I’d see you here.” I shrugged and said, “Well, things changed since I-” I was suddenly interrupted by Nahele when he spurted, “Oh, I don’t think I’ve told you yet.” There was a short pause and he exclaimed, “I’m pregnant!” 

I was shocked for him, but also happy. When a person is with a Pokemon child, they can usually tell the immediate day after. It was quite literally a gut feeling if the morning sickness wasn’t enough proof or if the vomiting didn’t occur. Pokemon eggs tend to gestate rather quickly, usually a couple months, then another few months before the egg hatches. I looked over at Primarina and asked, “What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?” The husband answered, “[I already know it’s a boy. My kind are mostly male… a girl would be a beautiful miracle.]” I gave them congratulations. Gods, they were the first of my friends to be with a child. It usually took months but here they were, managing to do it all within a month. I was jealous.

Incineroar came back and sat beside me, then lied down in the grass to fall asleep. I was suddenly reminded that everyone else was eons ahead of me in their relationships. “Ike,” I started to say, hoping to get his attention. “My friend Nahele is pregnant.” Ike suddenly sat up and was very interested. “[Neptune, is this true?]” The Primarina nodded and said, “[Yes, it is. I- we’ve never been more happy.]” Ike jumped to his feet and sat himself beside Nahele, pushing me away. I heard him give a lot of advice to Nahele about pregnancy and how to raise the child. I could tell my friend and his husband were disturbed, so I tried to tone Ike down. “Ike, the eclipse. It’s happening, let them enjoy it.” Ike realized his sudden mistake and shut up. He turned around to watch the sky, but his full attention was still on Nahele. I came close to his ear and said, “If you want a baby too, we can try for one.” Ike pretended he didn’t hear me, but I wasn’t expecting him to respond. I sighed and wrapped my arm around his, then set my head against it. Ike didn’t move this time, but it may have been because he was attentive to the person on his other side. I didn’t even bother watching the eclipse, I only rested my eyes and, for the first time, thought about what it would be like to start a family with Ike.


	4. Chapter 4

When we came home, Ike had turned around to ask me a question. [“Don’t you wish you were with someone else?]” I thought it over for a minute, thinking about the person I originally longed for, realizing my affection for them had disappeared. “No.” I answered, “Not anymore.” Ike nodded in understanding and turned back around, heading off to bed. I followed him in, though he slept with his back out. Nesting in his fur, I closed my eyes and went to bed, hoping for the best for Nahele, his child, and his husband.

Then every day since the eclipse, Ike had asked me questions. They were all about me and what I thought. I was overfilled with joy when he asked me such things, because it meant that he was finally beginning to show care for me. The most memorable were:

“[Have you ever been with anyone else?]” Ike asked while I was cooking dinner. That question reminded me of how terribly lonely I was and how glad I was to be married, even if it was to an asshole. “No, been single my entire life till we married.” Then I asked, “What about you?” Ike gruffly said, “[Yes, but I’ve lost interest in the matter.]” I couldn’t imagine him willingly in a relationship, though maybe it was during his younger years, before he evolved into an Incineroar.

“[Do you have siblings?]” My husband inquired while I was stripping naked for bed. “No.” I answered, “Though I’ve taken care of younger cousins quite often.” I then quickly turned my head around and caught him looking at my naked self. He quickly turned his head back around. “Were you looking?” I asked with a coy smile on my face. “[Only because I asked you a question.]” Grinning from ear to ear, I climbed into bed only to meet his back, but I awoke the next morn in his arms.

Nearly a month after the eclipse, I was trading in another book for a kiss. It became a regular exchange, occurring once or twice a week. “Trading this for another kiss, if you want.” I told him as I closed the book. Ike’s attention wasn’t on the book, but he muttered “[Fine.]” as if it bothered him to do so. My heart melted when I felt his paw on my cheek, but when he kissed me, I noticed something different. It was passion, the first sign of love I’d gotten from him. My husband didn’t break the kiss after a mere second, he continued it for more. My eyes fluttered into a close as his other hand help my other cheek, heating up both of our desires. His tongue was coarse like sandpaper, but I didn’t care so long as it met mine. Then I suddenly had a hard-on, and for a second I was embarrassed until I realized it was natural.

Our heated embrace felt like it lasted hours, but it was only mere seconds long. The best few seconds I had ever had. I couldn’t stop my heart from beating so hard, but then just after he broke away he breathed in and then asked me a question. “[Are you sure you want a child?]” My heart, though as loud as it was inside of me, skipped a beat. “O-of course. More than anything.” It felt like someone else was in control of my life because I should not have been able to answer that without crying from joy. But I said it so calmly, so certain of myself. It was a different me. “[Are you certain?]” It was a silly question, and I found it rather funny t hat he was the one acting so strangely about our love. “Let me show you how certain I am.”

I suddenly dropped to my knees. I no longer felt in control of myself, lust had consumed me. Ike had a look of shock on his face as I brought my head towards his crotch. I looked up at his confused, yet approving feline face while I brought one of his balls to my mouth. Each one was like a grapefruit, just hanging in a dark-brown hairless sack. I tasted the remnants of sweat and dirt and something I’ve never tasted before as I sucked on the skin. “[I…]” Ike tried to speak but was too flabbergasted to even move. I licked the base of his scrotum to the top then planted my face beside his cocksheath, removing my pants from my legs as I took a deep whiff of the musky scent in front of me. The tip of his penis showed and the aroma got stronger. Ike couldn’t deny that he wanted me and I fully embraced the fact that I wanted him.

The head of his cock was riddled with barbs. I placed my hand around the wet head and stroked it back and forth to find that the barbs were actually quite dull and had no chance of even hurting. The barbs were evidently fewer in number as the length progressed. At a glance, it looked as though it had the shape of a human’s penis, like mine for instance but without the foreskin. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that it got thicker the further down it went.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I grabbed the growing member. I looked back up at Ike and saw that he had calmed too, he wanted this just as much as I did. I opened my mouth and let the red head of his phallus touch my lip, dripping a clear and salty fluid into my mouth. Before, his body seemed warm, but his penis was hot to the touch. As I wrapped my lips around more of his length, I felt my face growing red in response to the heat.

I had read a couple of Incineroar’s books, often skipping to the raunchy parts for masturbatory purposes when Ike was not home. I tried to imitate the same techniques the women in the book used but found it hard to follow along with the number of mixed thoughts in my head. I tried using my tongue to rub along with base of his shaft as I bobbed my head back and forth, and I got a groan of pleasure in response. By then, the entirety of Ike’s dick had appeared from the sheath and I wanted a good look at it.

One last lick and then I popped his shaft out of my mouth. First, I pulled myself back, taking a good, long look at his immense size. “Wow.” I said, thinking out loud. The entire pale-red cock was nearly the length of my forearm. I would have felt jealous if I had any reason to. The throbbing mass nearly doubled in width from the glans to his crotch. I peeled my shirt off myself and tossed it somewhere behind me. I reeled myself closer to the veinless dick, taking in its scent. The air around me had filled with the warm musky scent that made my head swirl in arousal.

I placed my own face underneath the shaft, looking up at Ike’s face with my one uncovered eye. Ike had a gentle smile on his face, and it warmed my entire soul to see it, but there was a more ardent look behind his eyes. His hands slowly reached and grabbed the sides of my face. “[Open your mouth.]” He ordered, gently caressing my right cheek. I did just that, but also left my tongue out sliding against the bottom of his cock as he pulled my head back.

My lips were placed around the hot head of his dick again. I couldn’t believe this was happening, I wanted him to do everything to me. My head was suddenly shoved down against his shaft with no time to prepare. I felt my gag reflex activate but unable to do anything as Incineroar held my head still. My eyes watered and my face grew hot, I was on the verge of tears when Ike let his grip loosen a bit. I couldn’t move too far, but enough for me to cough and gasp for air.

The bit of respite granted was only for a brief second. Almost as soon as I thought I had cleared my throat, Ike had jammed as much of his cock back into me. It was pushing against the back of my throat, I couldn’t do anything but choke. I pushed against his legs with my arms, but did I really want him to stop? Being trapped in between his hands, forced to do nothing but suffocate on his monstrous size, I grew even more aroused just thinking about it like that. My husband’s groans of pleasure above me only made me want more of his rough loving.

It went on until my vision started to blur from the asphyxiation. Ike was holding my head there for an extended period of time, and for a moment, I thought he was really trying to kill me. Suddenly, he let me go and I pushed myself off, dropping to the ground as I coughed. I couldn’t get the feeling of something still stuck in my throat to go away, but I stopped coughing when I felt his giant hand grab my shoulder and raise me back up as if I was nothing. 

I squinted, trying to get a clear view of what I was seeing in front of me. I heard Ike’s pants above and saw rapid movement in front of me. My eyes started to clear for one second and I saw him stroking his shaft. His face told me he was on the verge of an orgasm. “[In your mouth, kid.]” I closed my eyes and opened my mouth wide, sticking my tongue out as a cushion for his cock.

Almost as soon as he placed his dick back in my mouth, a burst of cum spurted into me, filling half of my mouth instantly. “[Ah, fuck!]” I heard him groan as I closed my lips shut around his shaft. Another spurt came and my mouth was full of his hot and salty spunk. I swallowed it down, only for another large rope to fill it back up again. 

One especially strong shot splattered from my left jaw to my forehead. Ike’s spunk was a lot less fluid than mine and hot to the touch, almost like some of the moisture had been burned out of it. It stuck to my face and was too viscous to run down. After Ike groaned and ejaculated one last time, I swallowed every bit down. I wiped the thick strand that landed across my face and cleaned off my finger. The silky liquid tasted too good to waste.

“That was quick.” I mocked, wiping his seed off my eyelids then tasting the salty goodness and opened my eyes to my panting husband. I had finally gotten his trust and love, after nearly two months. “[I haven’t done this in years, you little prick.]” Ike said, trying to excuse the premature bust. “[‘Sides, I’m not done yet.]”


	5. Chapter 5

Another round? Gods, my head was spinning in circles and I wasn’t sure if I could handle another one without blacking out. Still, that doesn’t mean I don’t want to. Ike had gotten his finish and my own cock was still rock hard underneath me, so I wouldn’t have let him go just like that anyway.

The taste of cum had bittered in my mouth, though I had swallowed it all. “I don’t think you can go again.” I incited, raising myself and wrapping my hands around his thick girth. I placed my lips around his sensitive head, then milked the last few drops out of him. Incineroar winced, but continued to let me re-arouse him.

After my husband’s stamina had returned, he grabbed me by my shoulder. I removed my lips from his dick as I was raised effortlessly. I floated above the ground while Ike brought us to our bed, then tossed me against the mattress. I rolled a tiny bit, but ultimately landed flat against my stomach. I heard the bed creak behind me as Ike climbed aboard, placing himself on his knees. I edged myself towards him until I felt his large hands grab my waists, his fingers interlocking as my upper body was raised up until I was balanced on my knees, feet, and hands.

I looked underneath me, and between my legs I saw Ike’s heavy balls dangling closer and closer. I suddenly felt a hot slab of meat slap against my rear, creating a mess of my own saliva between my crack. I was about to have my virginity taken and I had never been more excited in my life. Two months, it took. Two whole months.

Ike pulled his hips back and let the precum leaking from his cock lube my tight, virgin ass. I was shaking with excitement and gasped in disbelief when Ike finally poked it in, widening me up millimeter by millimeter. It was finally happening. My husband kept pushing it in further and further, slowly stretching me open until he had a comfortable length inside of me. “[That’s it?]” Ike finally mocked. He was obviously waiting for that comeback, but I couldn’t let him get away with it. “Think I can’t take more?” 

Big mistake.

Ike sneered and thrusted with intense power. I groaned into the mattress as the dulled barbs inched into me, forcing open my inner tunnels. “Stop! Stop! You’re right, it hurts.” I begged, clenching my fists in pain. It felt like my rear end was on fire but Ike wouldn’t pull back. I knew he was grinning as he watched me struggle to get away, only to find that his grip and strength wouldn’t let me budge. I thought I was going to be torn in half, and I almost screamed in pain until Ike pushed me forward, letting half of his length slide out.

I gasped and shuddered at the new experience. I knew my first time would hurt, but I didn’t imagine it like that. I was reminded of the pain when he shoved the same length back into me, but held it for only a second before releasing a couple inches. Ike repeated the motion and I started to understand why Ano and the others were so crazy over anal sex. After a while, the relief after the pain just made it much more worth it to the point where I wanted the pain. It was conditioning me.

Ike grunted behind me. His penis was still sensitive from the previous ejaculation, but he hadn’t had sex in years, he wasn’t going to let a little pain stop him from being inside his wife, and I wasn’t going to let any pain stop him from loving me. It was a painful experience for the both of us, moreso for me, but the pleasure outweighed the hurt. The sense of being wanted, and the realization of desires. We had finally gotten what we needed.

“I want to see you.” I said in between moans. Ike continued for a couple more seconds, then came to a stop. He let go of my waist and I crawled off, noticing just how painful the cold air. I reached back, placing a finger on my new asshole, virgin no more. It stuck to the touch, but like I said, I wasn’t going to let pain stop me. I turned myself around and watched as Ike grabbed my upper thigh with one hand and placed his penis back in me with the other. After inserting a considerable length, he leaned over me and I locked my legs around his orange belt-like waist.

I tried to look Ike in his eyes as he gently moved his hips back and forth, but whenever his phallus dug deep into me, my attention would divert to the few inches of cock disappearing into me. That view was blocked after Ike lowered his feline head. Giving him what he wanted, I closed my eyes and placed my lips against his, and the moment of passion almost made me forget I had a dick being shoved into my ass. Ike took the opportunity to shove it further, grinding it against my hole. I shouted, though it was muffled by our kiss. I wanted to check for blood, but I placed my full faith in Incineroar to not let me bleed as he raised his hips and pushed hard again.

Incineroar raised his head back again once my shouts turned into sharp whimpers. My eyes turned to the cock shoving into me with enough force to make my own aching dick flail around. I was taking a little more than half, I couldn’t imagine myself taking the entire thing without breaking in half. 

My husband needed to work on his stamina. I knew he was getting close to cumming when he brushed my legs aside, leaving myself wide open. He then straightened his back and put his hands back at my hips. I wiggled around, getting myself comfortable before he upped his speed. Ike slowly thrusted forward, making sure he was comfortable with the distance before multiplying his speed. The barbs on his cock finally felt like they were scraping my insides as his pace intensified. I moaned in pain and pleasure from the mere six inches that was shoved in and out of me with hastening repetition.

“[Does it hurt?]” Ike asked, grunting as he spoke. I nodded yes, tears noticeably forming in my eyes. “[Good.]” His grip on my sides suddenly tightened to near bone-crushing force, he was getting close and I could literally feel it. I couldn’t let him cum again without having came myself, so I placed my palm on my measly little cock and masturbated as he drove repeatedly into my sorry ass. I kind of felt embarrassed, because I only lasted half a minute before I shouted, “I-I’m cumming!” and let loose a tiny load against my stomach and chest. I thought I heard a chuckle before Ike seized up for a second, then slamming more than what I thought I could take into me. 

Ike the Incineroar growled as he came. I could feel this thick ropes of cum dump itself into my bowels as he shuddered, still moving an inch or two back and forth inside of me. I felt his hot cum melt inside of me. It was something I haven’t experienced before and wanted to feel again.

My husband and I stared at each other, catching our breaths as we locked eyes. “That… that was incredible.” I whispered, suddenly bursting into a joyous laugh. “I love you, Ike.” I said, stopping my laughs just to say those words. “[I… I do too.]” He responded, still too nervous to say the L word. He pulled his dick out of me, then flopped beside me with his back up. His sperm was too viscous to come out, but I still remarked “That’s going to leave a stain.” But it was because his wet dick was on my side of the bed. “[Who cares.]” Ike muttered, too tired to move.

 

“I let you cook one time.” I muttered as I vomited outside the home. The night before, the same night I had just lost our virginity, Ike felt courteous enough to cook. The amount of spice he put almost put my tongue on fire, but I downed it all anyway and my stomach didn’t feel well after. “[You’re weak.]” Ike defended himself, patting my back as I let loose another throat-burning “blurg.”

I wiped my mouth as I finished heaving, then said, “Still can’t get the feeling of your food out of my stomach.” Ike grumbled something under his breath. We went back inside to cook breakfast. Ike sat on his bed, forgetting about the stain that was left behind and covering it with his bum. I searched around and looked for ingredients, but the pantries were empty. “Fuck we’re out of food. I’ll be back.” Switching the apron I got for myself for a pouch of coin, I headed out to the market.

On my way to the food stalls, I saw Ano looking at some vegetables. I walked up to him and he had a giant smile on his face. “Korro! I was just on my way to see you!” He obviously had some exciting news to share. “I’m pregnant!” I cracked a giant grin too. “Oh my god!” I said while hugging him. He lifted his shirt and showed the small lump. “It’s only been a day but Mudsdale is a big Pokemon, I’m sure the egg will be something else.” I touched his warm stomach… to think that there was a little child in there. Then I suddenly remembered I had exciting news to share too. “Oh, Ano... I finally got Ike to have sex.” Ano had a mischievous grin on his face, “Ooh, what was it like?” I went into full detail explaining it. “Incineroar’s like it rough, I see.” Ano commented. I already knew his husband was on the more gentler side of things.

Realizing how much time I just spend talking, I interrupted Ano before he said something else,“I spent too much time here. I have to bring home food, I’ll tell you more about him later. There’s so much I haven’t told you yet.” I waved goodbye and headed off to guy selling fish.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, you.” I turned around to the whisper behind me. In between the jewelry and weaponry stalls, there was a light-skinned foreigner wearing unfamiliar clothing. “Me?” I asked, pointing at myself. “Yes, you.” He hissed, waving me over. I cautiously walked towards him and he pulled a white berry out of his inner pocket. “I think you’ll like this… the cum berry.” I stifled a laugh, “The cum berry?” The white man nodded his head up and down. “Yes, named for its closeness to the lum berry and some other features.”

At first, I thought it was a jab at my sexuality. I was pretty much forced to be gay in the beginning, but he further explained it and I understood what he was getting at. “I come from the Unova region, yes I have traveled far to just sell these.” He handed me the berry and I inspected it’s milky white color. 

“Female Pokemon from other regions will often consume one of these berries before attempting to copulate with a… larger male mate. The berry relaxes the muscles in the anus and the vagina in both Pokemon and humans, leading to a much more relaxed and painless reproduction. Now, I had heard of a small village in the Kalos Region, resting on a tiny island. There were rumors that the people there would often marry other Pokemon and even breed with their loved ones. I work on a farm, and I know just how large Pokemon genitalia can be. This berry can make that worry and the pain go away. Because of this berry, even a Wailord and a Skitty can be compatible.”

“Try it today and come back tomorrow.” The man said with a smile. “And don’t fret, I’ve a boatload of these.” I then asked, “Aren’t you worried that we’ll just plant our own?” It was a matter of business, one that he had already checked out. “It’s been tested and proved that cum berries do not grow on Kalos soil, that is why they are everywhere but here. I believe that we can become your largest steady import and trading partner with this berry.” I looked back down at the berry, noticing it’s sperm-like color. I bit into it and noticed immediately why it was named so. The flesh had the same bite as a lum berry, but the juices were almost exactly like cum. The consistency, the stringy and silky texture, the smell, even the taste reminded me of the blowjob I had given Incineroar. Needless to say, I ate the whole thing and licked my fingers clean. “If the results are good, come back tomorrow and I can hook you up with more. They take weeks to rot and I’ll be back with another shipment by then, so make sure to tell your friends before then.” I thanked him for the sample and he sat back down on a chair. As I walked away, he pulled aside another person to try the berry.

 

Ike was lying in bed reading a book after we had just finished breakfast. I wanted to be beside him so I lied in bed with him too. Immediately after I got comfortable snuggled up at his side, his hand reached and grabbed my ass. My entire body tingled in arousal as he squished my cheek. “[It still hurt?]” He asked, referring to the rawness of my ass after yesterday. “Don’t know.” I answered truthfully. It stung in the morning, but I hadn’t felt bothered by it recently. Ike moved his hand underneath my pants, his clawed finger reaching for my anus. He pressed it gently and his claw slid in like there was nothing, and Ike thought that too. He was as surprised as I was when the tip of his finger just slid in without an effort or lube.

 

Ike closed his book, putting it aside as he pushed more of his finger in. I moaned as he slid his finger in and out to the knuckle with ease. “[How?]” He asked, confused but growing aroused. “There… there was this berry.” I told him, “The seller said it makes my ass loose.” Ike was grinning in excitement. He quite literally tore my pants off and pulled my onto his chest, putting a second finger in like there never was even a first. My cock hardened as they slid against my prostate, stimulating my senses without the hindrance of pain. 

Then he pulled his finger out and inspected them. I was as dry as a toenail. No lube or spit or anything, I was just loose like that. “[I’ve got to try this.]” Ike said while grabbing onto me. He pulled me up onto his hips, letting me sit on top of him as his dick hardened behind me. The familiar musty scent returned to fill the air. 

I held Ike’s hands as I lifted myself up, looking beneath me to make sure I was aimed correctly. I felt his prick touch my puckered asshole and I continued to sit myself down. I felt the six inches I had managed the day before slip into me like it was a warm and wet finger. Further down I pressed and I had seven, eight, nine, and then all ten inches of his shaft into me. I felt some tightness near his girthy base where it was most likely the size of a fist, but it fit perfectly into me. I could feel it throbbing in my stomach as I twitched with excitement. I looked Incineroar in his eyes and he looked pleasurably surprised.

Ike unclasped his hands around mine and instead, moved them towards my ass. He helped me raise myself up to the tip of his cock, then let me drop myself all the way back down. I moaned as I wiggled around his dick. I didn’t know it could feel this good. “[Ah, fuck yes!]” Incineroar shouted as he slapped my asscheek hard enough to make me scream. It hurt like hell but it turned me on even further. “Again!” I shouted, nearly jumping in pleasure. Another loud slap on the opposite cheek. My ass was blushing red and tingling. I bounced up and down his shaft, unable to control myself. It was a sensation that I wanted to experience forever.

I guess I was too slow for Ike. He took full control of my ass and slammed his hips against me, fucking me at a speed that I would probably have died from if it weren’t for the cum berry. The dulled barbs constantly sliding in and out of me didn’t hurt like it did last time, instead it made it better, like my prostate was receiving a mind-blowing massage. The feeling was above orgasmic, and I even stopped moaning to experience the full thing. I just let him hold me in the air making an O shape with my mouth while my rear was being pounded into tomorrow. 

I guess it felt a bit too good because we didn’t take any pauses in between. It was just my ass slapping against his thighs constantly and before we even knew it, Ike had a tight clasp on my ass and was scrunched up, growling as he came into my stomach. I felt the heat burst into me and my senses overloaded. My seed spurted onto Incineroar’s stomach and I hadn’t even touched my own penis.

Ike, panting as he dropped the last bit of his sperm into me, muttered, “[Go get more of those berries.]” I got up a little, then dropped beside Ike with my head on his furry arm. “Tomorrow.” I told him. “I’ll buy a lot of them tomorrow.”

 

I awoke extra early, excited by what had just happened the day before. I wanted to meet the strange foreigner and buy a large portion of his stock. I knew there were other people getting ready to buy them too, so I had to be there bright and early to make sure it didn’t get sold out.

Without waking Ike, I climbed out of his arms and got out of bed. I quickly grabbed my raggedy shirts and pants, putting them on silently in front of my sleeping husband. I grabbed as much coin as my pockets could carry and rushed out the door, there was no way I was going to not get any.

I looked around the empty market and saw a single stall. The light-skinned foreigner had just set up a stall that day and saw me, smiling and waving graciously. “My friend! It was good, I assume.” I looked at the multiple barrels presumably stuffed with cum berries. “It worked perfectly! How much is a month’s worth?” The man smiled and answered, “For you, only four berries.” I was confused. “Only four?” I asked with one brow raised. “Yes. Just four. This berry works wonders, the amount you stretched while the berry was in effect has an impact on how much you can stretch without the berry. I heard you speaking to another boy about an Incineroar, so I judge that only four will be needed before you can comfortably take his size without it, so long as you both are sexually active.” I was shocked, not at his explanation but at his integrity. Most merchants would have just taken as much of my money and left, but he told the truth. “Your honesty is astounding. I- I’ll pay for ten but I’ll take six.” He was gracious towards the small tip I had given him. We exchanged our purchases and I shook his hand. “I’ll be seeing you in a month, then.”

I rushed home afterwards, excited to try it again. I saw a line forming as I speed-walked, people lining their pockets with coin only for the merchant to graciously turn away what was not needed. When I reached the door, I saw Ike was already awake and cooking at that. I placed the cum berries that I had in my arms on the table. “We’ve got to try th-” Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach. I rushed outdoors and Ike followed, concerned that I had been poisoned. I vomited out near the same spot as last time and the familiarity of it told me something. Two days in a row in the morning was not a coincidence. I spit out the last chunks of vomit in my mouth and put a hand to my stomach, feeling the new bump that formed on my normally flat belly. “I’m pregnant.” I said, holding Ike’s hand as I announced it again. “Oh my god, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
